I love the way you love me
by twbird18
Summary: What does Harm think?


Title: I love the way you love me  
Author:twbird18  
Rating:PG  
Disclaimer: Don't own Harm or Mac. Never did. Never will. And I'm a poor grad student who  
owes thousands of dollars so if you sue me all you'll get is me declaring bankruptcy :-)   
Spoilers: Season 8  
Summary:What does Harm think about?  
Email: twbird18@yahoo.com   
Author's note: This is my first ever Jag fic. All feedback is appreciated. It might even lead to  
more fanfic. I've thought about writing one for a while, but I'm kinda busy and spend all my free  
time playing video games or reading fanfic. Just got bored in Christian Ethics today and didn't  
have anything else to do. And yes, I am aware that this whole idea is totally ridiculous and could  
never happen.  
  
  
  
  
"I can help with that too."  
---  
What was I thinking? Sometimes I open my mouth and the words come out and I think maybe  
I've gone to far, but she just brushes it off once again attributing it to my male ego. What am I  
going to do if she ever takes me up on one of my offers?  
---  
Once in a while I find Mac taking me up on one of my safer offers, which I fully appreciate, and I  
find us out having lunch or jogging in the park. I wonder if she knows how much I love  
everything we do together, the way we compete, the way we argue, our funny way of making up.   
I try to show her in little ways everyday. Sometimes, I feel like she's getting it, but then I do  
something that pushes her away. I don't mean to I just, I really do think it's a guy thing. I can't  
say what I mean and she can't hear how I meant it. I want her to know that I love every little  
thing about her.   
—  
I love the way Mac does things. Today she just reached out and fixed my shirt and when she was  
gone, I could still smell her in the air around me. Occasionally, I find myself doing the silliest  
things when Mac leaves me. Standing around waiting for her scent to disappear.  
I want to tell her to stay, to keep me company, to never leave my side, but I don't. I don't know  
why I can't. I know she loves me. She's never said it, but she's come close so many times. I'm  
glad she's never said because I don't know if I could say it back and I never want to hurt her that  
way. But I know deep in my soul that she loves me, maybe I didn't alway know or notice, but I  
know now. I see it in the things she's done for me in the past and the things she does now. The  
way she'll follow me anywhere, the way she'll drop everything to come to me if I need her. It's in  
a million little things. I love the way she loves me. I really do.  
---  
"Getting you to sit down is an accomplishment."  
It is too much to ask that I be able to cook dinner for her in my own apartment. I know it's just  
dinner while we work on a case, but still. Plus when she sits, I can just watch her while I work.   
Talk to her, maybe see her laugh, she doesn't always laugh enough, but I love it when she does.   
Wouldn't you know it even in my apartment things are always interrupting us.  
---  
"What are you doing this weekend?"  
Why can't I ever finish what I wanted to ask? How could Mac not see that I was going  
somewhere with this question? Instead of catching a movie with Mac this weekend or cooking her  
dinner or doing any number of things that involve spending time with Mac, I am once again going  
to be spending the weekend working by myself.  
  
---  
I caught Mac before she left the office and we did go to see a movie tonight. I even let her pick  
out the movie and she didn't make me go see some chick flick. And then it happened. I was  
driving Mac home and the radio was playing. Some country station and I was amusing Mac,  
singing along with the songs. This song came on and I was singing it to Mac before I realized  
what I was saying. It ended and I took a deep breath, glanced at Mac who had been watching me  
oddly while I sang and said I do you know love you, everything about you including the way you  
love me without ever saying so as I pulled up in front of her apartment. I quickly got out of the  
car and pulled Mac out. She looked a little stunned. A speechless Mac, not something I get very  
often. I walked her to her apartment door, gave her a quick kiss and left her there. If I know  
Mac, my cell will be ringing any moment now.  
  
The end.  
  
John Michael Montgomery I love the Way you love me  
I like the feel of your name on my lips   
I like the sound of your sweet gentle kiss   
The way your fingers run through my hair and   
How your scent lingers even when you're not there   
And I like the way your eyes dance when you laugh   
How you enjoy your two hour bath and   
How you convinced me to dance in the rain with   
Everyone watching like we were insane   
Chorus:   
But I love the way you love me   
Strong and wild slow and easy heart and soul   
So completely I love the way you love me   
(intro lick:) I like to imitate old Jerry Lee while You roll your eyes when I'm slightly off key.   
And I like the innocent way that you cry At sappy, old movies you've seen hundreds of times   
Chorus:  
And I could list a million things I love to like about you,   
But, they all come down to one reason,   
I could never live without you   
Chorus:   
Oh, baby I love the way you love me 


End file.
